


Reintroduction

by PuckishTempest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chewie Knows what's up, Gen, M/M, Suggestive language, sensitive Wookiee noses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuckishTempest/pseuds/PuckishTempest
Summary: Han spots a familiar mutton-chopped face in the Intelligence Office on Yavin IV and decides it's time to Cause Problems On Purpose. Last time they had met there had been threats of arrest, so Han can't help but be curious as to what the Imperial is doing here.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Chewbacca & Han Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 155





	Reintroduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting on here! Just a fun little drabble inspired by Kalluzeb Discord. Please be gentle and I hope you enjoy!

“Agent Kallus.” The smuggler drawled, leaning on the frame of a glowing tactical board. “I see we have a spy in our midst.” Han felt Chewie draw up just behind him and sniff the air. The Wookiee let out an amused grunt, but Han was focused on the being in front of him. The blond man at the board paused, spared him a glance, and continued typing. 

“Actually,” his crisp Corucsanti accent had not softened during his time in the Rebellion but it almost looked like he had gone native, dressed in earth tones and... A rank plaque? “It’s _Captain_ Kallus- _Orrelios_ to you, Han Solo.”

“Captain! Well that-- wait... Orrelios…” _Orrelios???_ The huge purple Lasat from General Syndulla’s crew?? The guy was almost as big as Chewie and at least twice as broad! And Kallus... Han gaped as the implication set in, words uncharacteristically abandoning him.  
Chewie let out his chuffing laugh and Han whipped his head around to stare wide-eyed at his partner. The Wookiee was grinning and rumbled at the bewildered human. 

“ _What?!_ ” Han sounded scandalized. “I most certainly do _not_ owe you those credits!” 

Chewie argued back, but with no real venom. 

The _apparently_ ex-Imperial allowed a smirk to curve a corner of his mouth as he looked up at the pair. 

“On the contrary, Chewbacca, while Zeb’s… _Impressive_ assets were certainly a draw, our union was a welcome reward for my efforts in service to the Alliance.” He stood with a datapad in hand and turned to leave. “Rewards that I enjoy _every_ night to the… fullest.” He threw over his shoulder with a playful lilt to his voice as he strode away, leaving a howling Wookiee and spluttering human in his wake.


End file.
